Yakuza Right Hand Tsuna
by Cathy Rin
Summary: Part of the Many Verses of Tsuna. Looks, money and power: The essential assets of what makes a person dangerous and feared by all. Tsuna should know, after all, he's working for one of them. Sawada Tsunayoshi is the right hand of Asami Ryuuichi, and the only one who could butt heads with the man without getting killed. Despite the job description, his identity is not as it seemed.
1. Acclimitize

**Yakuza Right Hand Tsuna**

" **He might be just my right hand man, but make no mistake, Sawada Tsunayoshi is more dangerous when harmed. You wouldn't want the Italian mafia to discover that you wanted to endanger one of their most iconic men, don't you?"**

 **Looks, money and power: The essential assets of what makes a person dangerous and feared by all. Tsuna should know, after all, he's working for one of them. Sawada Tsunayoshi is the right hand of Asami Ryuuichi, and the only one who could butt heads with the man without getting killed. Despite the job description, his identity is not as it seemed.**

" **To you, I'm only Asami Ryuuichi's glorified right hand, but I have connections that can destroy your organization when I give the word. Don't test me."**

…

 **Chapter 1 Acclimatize**

"Ryuuichi-san, he's twenty-three." Tsuna pointed out as he looked at his boss-slash-friend who was perusing the files about a young photographer named Takaba Akihito. "Thirty-five years of accomplished women and men fawning over you, and you choose a young man twelve years your junior. I never thought I'd see the day when you are actually interested in someone whose occupation could be hazardous to our own." He said with a sigh.

Asami turned to Tsuna with a small smirk on his face. "That boy is interesting. It's like being provoked to chase him."

"Translation: you want to try and control a free-spirited young man." Tsuna said. "The only good that came out of this is the fact that we confirmed that we need to get rid of the manager at Sion upon allowing such a security breach. Takaba Akihito shouldn't have been that close in the first place." He muttered. "Upon initial background check, he seems to be connected with a detective, but it seems he's unaware of his…shadier dealings." Tsuna said, trying to change the subject. "About the operations at Sion, I'll look for a replacement manager as soon as possible."

Asami shook his head, "No." he declared.

Tsuna raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

Asami turned to look at Tsuna with a thoughtful glance, "Why don't you return and manage Sion again?"

"Ryuuichi-san, are you demoting me?" Tsuna wondered, but he knew that it wasn't the case.

"No. I'm just giving you more work on your plate." Asami said, "You seem to have some free time. Why not use it for Sion again? After all, you were the one who initially brought it to its fame."

It was at his compliment that Tsuna realized what his boss was planning to do. "Ryuuichi-san, I'm not going to give you the leeway for me to keep my eyes off you so that you could pursue Takaba Akihito without anyone stopping you from going too far."

At his reply, Asami smiled, albeit admitting defeat, "What gave it away?"

"The fact that you praised me regarding managing Sion, when at the time, I gave you a headache because I was having some issues with my family." He deduced.

"It was worth a shot." Asami said.

Sighing, Tsuna eyed him, "Ryuuichi-san, as a friend, I advise you to be careful. This kind of person, a photographer, no less, might end up exposing you and put you in danger."

"You're too strict sometimes, Tsunayoshi. Are you sure we went to high school and college together?" Asami teased.

"Are you sure you're right in the head?" Tsuna shot back. When Asami simply smirked at him, Tsuna raised his hands in defeat, "Fine, do what you want, but don't say I didn't warn you when you get into situations you do not want." Tsuna knew from Asami's smile, he was all for taking a chance. After all, if he wasn't a risk taker, he wouldn't have this much power, much less escape the clutches of the Vongola a few years ago by poaching their heir to become a 'glorified henchman' as his father had put it.

Tsuna figured, if he was going into the underground anyway, it was safer for him to be a follower, not the one being followed. "You're going to do it anyway, are you?"

"You know me so well." The other man returned.

Tsuna shuddered, "Don't remind me. I do not want to relive the day when I found that S&M equipment in your secret room." It was not a good experience, to say the least. "I need a vacation after this."

"Give me your desired itinerary and I'll give it some consideration."

"Watch it. I might take you up on that offer."

…

It was no surprise when days later, Tsuna had seen Kirishima and his team, who are the security details of Asami, had been dispatched to set-up and capture Takaba Akihito as he followed a false lead that brought him to the warehouse. He had to hand it to the people they were monitoring, they did a good job in framing Akihito, knowing that Asami would be there. It saved the time to even find an excuse to abduct him. Detective Yamazaki was doing them a favor while planning how to get rid of his accomplices in drug dealing without Asami's name being involved. If there was something that he and Asami detests despite being in the underground, it was drugs.

Tsuna had been in the office, doing some of Sion's management for a while, when he got the call from Kirishima that the last time he had seen the young man, he was left in one of his safe houses in Tokyo. Tsuna had a feeling that whatever Asami was planning, it was bound to be something he didn't want to know.

The morning after that, Tsuna was actually warned by Asami as he went to work, to not get in the safe house for two days.

Suffice to say, that warning worked for a while, until Tsuna's inside voice started nagging at him to go into the safe house to see what his friend and boss was hiding. As a result, Tsuna ended up going to the safe house a day early.

The moment Tsuna opened the condominium safe house located just a few miles from the harbor, he smelled a lot of cleaning chemicals all over the room. The intensity of the smell made Tsuna hold his breath for it. The realization of what might have happened in the place angered him to the point of slamming the door close in shock and in anger. "I can't believe he actually did it in the safe house!" he growled.

"Tsunayoshi-san, you seem to be early coming here…" Kirishima said as he crossed paths with Tsuna.

"Where's the inconsiderate idiot?!" he demanded.

At the tone of his voice, Kirishima knew that Tsuna was mad for the fact that their overall boss had done what he wanted without care again. "Ah…he's…he's at the harbor."

Tsuna raised a brow, "So you mean to tell me, that he fucked the photographer six ways to Sunday and held him captive for the past two days somewhere and now, he went on to the harbour to finish the job of getting rid of the problematic detective while saving the said photographer from getting killed?" he guessed.

The look of fear from Kirishima confirmed that his deductions were accurate. "Y-Yes…"

His anger dissipating, Tsuna did some small breathing exercises to keep his blood pressure down. "Of all the…!" Tsuna growled. "Does he have his detail with him?"

"Yes. Suoh is leading the team there right now. I was just on the way to this safe house to…air out the room." Kirishima replied, not wanting to rile up their second boss.

"It still reeks of it." Tsuna said with a tone of agreement, his anger sparing Kirishima.

Kirishima didn't need a psychic to tell that their boss was going to get an earful from an irate Sawada Tsunayoshi.

That evening, Kirishima and the rest of his team didn't even dare to rescue their boss from the irate second-in-command's words as they argued in the office.

That was one of the rare times that even the great Asami Ryuichi hadn't talked back or challenged him as he was lectured.

…

It was only in the wee hours of the morning, when Tsuna was half asleep in his apartment located just below Asami's, when Asami went down to see him at his living room (using his spare key might he add) so that he could take care of the backlogged paperwork he left behind that Tsuna brought home after saving the young man from Liu Fei Long.

Despite being in Asami's private life, Tsuna was yet to introduce himself to Akihito, fearing that showing himself might make things even worse. Another reason was that he was not really sure that the photographer would be a permanent setting in the private life of his friend, who tends to be stingy when it comes to letting people in. He wasn't sure if things were going to work for the two of them, but Tsuna had some little hope that it would. When he had heard from Kirishima that Asami and Akihito had been meeting more often than not (despite most of the time, it ends up with the young man acting like a tsundere), he knew that the boy was already ingraining himself in Asami's life.

That's why he left Asami's private life to his own devices for a while in order to get his much needed respite from the irritation.

"You're going back to Italy?" Asami asked in the middle of doing the paperwork at Tsuna's coffee table. He could have done it in his own apartment, but since Tsuna was going to check them anyway, they figured that it would be faster if he just does it at Tsuna's apartment instead.

Tsuna replied as he made coffee in the kitchen, "I'll be gone for two weeks to fix some things there, and then I'll head back here as soon as I can." He then took a glance at Asami, who was looking at him questioningly, as if expecting something. "What?"

Asami turned his head back to the last of the paperwork he has. "Nothing. I was expecting you to get started with your 'don't do anything stupid' spiel after your announcement of a leave of absence."

"It's supposed to be obvious that you shouldn't do stupid things in the first place!" Tsuna countered as he poured them coffee. "Two weeks is too long for me to take my eyes off you. I do hope you're not in mortal danger again, like when I left you on your own in Hong Kong seven years ago while I was fixing a family crisis, and ten years before that, you were also on the brink of death." He said with a crossed look on his face.

Again, Asami was reminded on how the other man was attached to every friend that he made, and he was glad that Tsuna had it in him to be considered as a friend of his. It certainly saved him from the gun barrel of Tsuna's dangerous hitman lover, and he knows that Tsuna would have his back if he is ever in any danger. In more ways than one, Asami was glad that he had Tsuna in his private and professional life, and trusts him with it and vice versa.

"The same thing will not happen again." Asami assured.

Tsuna, sensing his sincerity, decided to believe him.

…

Five days later, he received an international call from Kirishima _again_ saying that Asami was injured for trying and failing to save Takaba Akihito from the clutches of Liu Fei Long. Tsuna was not happy. But still, as much as he wants to head back and hit Asami upside the head for getting hurt _again_ , he had to stay put in Italy.

"I knew I shouldn't have left him for more than three days…" Tsuna said with a sigh as he sat on his office couch in a lavish office in Vongola Castle, located at the outskirts of Sicily.

"You seem to be too invested in Asami right now, Tsuna," Reborn, a man in a fedora mused as he looked at the frustrated look of his boss.

Tsuna shrugged, "I can't help it if the man needs looking after, now that he has been enamored by a photographer." He muttered. "So, how is Masa-kun doing with his own preparations?" he wondered.

"Surprisingly well. Your little brother is doing his best to meet your expectations." Reborn mused. "Unlike you who wanted to get out of it all for a year before you surrendered."

Snorting, Tsuna leaned on his chair, "Please. Unlike me, Masa-kun knows what is expected of him, and no baby in a fedora had appeared at his doorstep declaring that he is to be the next mafia boss without any warning." He stated. "Now, can we get back to arranging the Inheritance Ceremony? I need to head back to also deal with things in Japan when I'm done here."

"Tsuna…I know that you have said that you prefer to be working in Japan and at Asami's side…" the hitman started.

"Don't." Tsuna said. "In a few days, the Vongola will have their Vongola Undecimo. I would be free to live my life in Japan, still working for a man named Asami Ryuuichi. Seventeen years ago, I lost the right to call myself the Vongola Decimo despite the majority saying otherwise, and that will never change." He stated with a forlorn voice. "I made my bed, and I intend to lay on it. My time leading the Vongola ended when I was eighteen, and the years after that is just me filling up the space until Masa-kun is old enough. There will no longer be a Sawada Tsunayoshi leading the Vongola. Sawada Masayoshi will. Make no mistake."

And with a final statement from Tsuna, Reborn had let it end. There was no use in trying to change the mind of the Vongola Decimo once his mind has been made up.

Sensing that Tsuna was getting a bit worked up, Reborn stood behind Tsuna and embraced him from behind. The brunette stiffened for a second before relaxing into the arms of the hitman that he had fallen in love with for the past nineteen years. The flow of sun flames he was exuding from his touch was comforting, as if he was caressing him in apology. Tsuna liked and hated it at the same time, for the hitman knew every button he needed to push for Tsuna to become putty in his hands.

"I'm sorry." Reborn apologized, something that he only does to Tsuna. "I know that you're having a hard time processing all of this, and the others and I trying for years for you to reconsider abdicating was hurting you since you could no longer do what you could years ago."

Tsuna held Reborn's arm lovingly. "I'm sorry too. It's just…Masa-kun…I see a lot things in him that I could only wish I still have…" he admitted. "I know he would be a great boss once he inherits the family, but I can't help but feel like this is me saying goodbye to all of you."

In an instant, Reborn sat on the couch so that he could be face-to-face with the younger male. "Tsuna. You may be leaving your post as the Vongola Decimo, but you are still an important part of our lives." As he said that, Reborn cupped both of Tsuna's cheeks with his hands, "You are still important to me, Dino, your guardians, your parents, the friends that you made here, and most especially, to your little brother who owes so much to you." He assured him, "Besides, on the off-chance that you need help from any of us, we would always be happy to help. After all, you're the one who gave all of us happiness."

Smiling in return, Tsuna moved forward to embrace Reborn. "Thank you, Reborn,"

Reborn returned the embrace by bringing him closer to the point that he was almost sitting on his lap.

Before anyone of them could speak again, the door opened revealing a twenty year-old man with short spiky brown hair and blue eyes, who rolled his eyes at the sight. "Oh please, not the lovey-dovey thing in the afternoon, Nii-san, Reborn-san," he complained as he placed his hands on the sides of his hips. Despite his complaint though, there was a tinge of happiness and amusement upon seeing his brother and tutor be all affectionate.

Reborn frowned at Sawada Masayoshi at the interruption, "Once again, Masa-boke, you're bad at timing."

Tsuna simply chuckled, "That's my little brother."

…

The Inheritance Ceremony was a large affair. Of course, it was supposed to, as this was a rare occurrence for a mafia family to pass the title on in less than thirty years. While it is true that most mafia bosses don't get past the thirty-year mark of tenure before being killed, it was rarer that the previous boss wasn't dead or close to it by the inheritance ceremony.

It was also a spectacle as the Vongola Decimo, thirty-five year-old Sawada Tsunayoshi, will be passing on the family to his younger brother, twenty year-old Sawada Masayoshi.

Everyone knew that such a thing was inevitable, but still, it was a mark of history, what they were attempting to do.

"Tenth, the preparations at the hall is done." Gokudera informed Tsuna with a smile. They were currently in a room separate from the guests and Masayoshi and his guardians five minutes before the start of the ceremony.

Nodding, Tsuna looked at his guardians, "Well. This is it. The final step."

Yamamoto smiled. "The time for us to pass the baton."

"If you ask me, this is a bit too early, even for someone like me." Lambo commented.

"I have no qualms if it is a means to gain more freedom in movements." Hibari stated.

Mukuro chuckled at the statement, "My, my, don't tell me you won't miss being the Cloud Guardian? Because if you don't miss it, you're a liar."

"Takes one to know one, Pineapple." Hibari shot back.

"Hey! This is an extremely special day! We don't need any more things broken at our last day as guardians." Ryohei chided.

Chrome nodded in agreement, "Please, Mukuro-sama, Hibari-san, restrain yourselves at least for today."

They were about to retort when a laugh so gentle came from the direction of Tsuna. The said man looked at his guardians fondly, reminiscing all they have been through these past years. "I can't believe I'm saying this but…you guys never changed." He commented. "And I can't believe this is happening."

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto muttered. It took him a second to brush off his melancholic feeling and smiled, "Come on Tsuna, despite us leaving, we would always have each other's backs. Especially yours." He stated.

Gokudera nodded in agreement, "After all, with you working for that Asami Ryuuichi, we figured you will need all the help you could get in the coming years."

"And surprisingly, that carnivore is worthy being by your side, but if he even tries to harm you in any way, have no hesitation to call us." Hibari declared.

"Yeah! And besides, I'll still be here to supervise Masayoshi and the others, and I'll make sure that you'll be kept updated with all the happenings here alongside Gokudera." Lambo assured him.

"Boss, we may have had a short tenure in the mafia world, but our bonds will never be broken." Chrome added.

"My Chrome is right." Mukuro agreed.

Ryohei then pumped up his fist, "Great! We all agree that whenever Sawada needs help, we will extremely be there for him!"

At the declaration of his guardians and friends, Tsuna couldn't help but feel his chest loosen from all the stress that has built up for the past week, the assurances of his guardians telling him that everything will be alright for the Vongola even if they were no longer its main protectors eased him up.

And so, ten minutes later, as Tsuna stood at the end of the altar where he faces his little brother, Masayoshi with his guardians in a row behind him, Tsuna could definitely tell that the Vongola will be safe in their hands. "Sawada Masayoshi, you stand before me and all of our esteemed guests and allies of Vongola, to witness the passing of the title of the Boss of the Vongola Famiglia." He started his speech. "This is a grand ceremony that will define your future." He then motioned for the young man beside him, Fuuta to hand him what he has been holding since the start of the ceremony: the Vongola Gear of the Sky.

"The Vongola Gears, as the history of Vongola has told, are the tools that protected the wills and beliefs of the current Vongola Tenth Generation, which we are to pass on to the seven of you." He said as he eyed each of his guardians. "As my predecessor had once uttered to me, our time has been carved in these gears for us to bestow upon you the choice: to prosper or to ruin, the fate of the Vongola rests entirely in your hands. Do as you wish, as you are the inheritors of our wills." Tsuna declared. "I ask you this, Sawada Masayoshi, in front of all our family members and allies, do you accept your responsibility?"

It was a ceremonial question that is uttered by the past ten bosses, but it holds the speaker to its word. Tsuna knew that Masayoshi will uphold their wills. He could only smile when Masayoshi replied, "To prosper or to ruin, we accept the responsibility and the will of our predecessor to protect and uphold the values that makes the Vongola Famiglia one of the most powerful famiglias in the world upon the views of Giotto, our Vongola Primo. This, we swear." He said as he looked straight in Tsuna's eyes, showing his absolute resolve.

Tsuna could only smile at that. "Then, we bestow upon you, the Vongola Gears, which represents our will to bring Vongola, and the symbol of leadership and responsibility to Sawada Masayoshi and his company as the Vongola Undecimo and his Guardians." Gently, Tsuna handed Masayoshi his Vongola Gear, the Ring form of Natsu encased in an ornate glass box with the seal of the Vongola Famiglia.

As soon as Tsuna had bestowed the gear to Masayoshi, Gokudera and the others went ahead to their respective successors and handed them the Vongola Gears.

After handing it to them, Tsuna turned to their guests, "By the power vested in me by my ancestors, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the Eleventh Generation of the Vongola Familgia!"

Everywhere in the hall, applause upon applause has been given to the old new leaders of the Vongola Famiglia. From that point on, everyone knew that this was the beginning of a new generation of mafia leaders.

…

Champagne flutes clinked at the balcony of the ballroom as the two brothers gazed at the night sky.

"Congratulations on not bumbling your words, Nii-san," Masayoshi teased.

"Hey. It took me three months to construct such a speech. You should be grateful." Tsuna shot back with a smile. The two brothers looked at each other in the eye, as if looking for some sort of message that would assure them on something. "So, from today onwards, you're now the Vongola Eleventh." He stated.

Masayoshi nodded. "Yes. It's a bit daunting, inheriting such a thing when you have written a lot of milestones in our family history from the moment you started training as a mafia boss until now." He confessed. "I've always wondered if I would ever be as good as you in being a boss, a friend, a son and a lover." He winked at Tsuna at his last word.

Smiling, Tsuna ruffled Masayoshi's hair, "Hey, I don't want you to match up to me, Masa-kun. I want you to be better than me and never make the same mistakes I did. I'd rather you make your own mistakes." He advised. "Besides, if you're looking for a lover, I'd advise you not to go with sadistic Spartan tutors who turned out to be a man cursed to become a baby for years before the said curse was removed and became an adult in a span of a year." He stated. "Believe me, such a man is hard to deal with."

"Don't let Reborn-san hear you say that." Masayoshi warned jokingly.

"Please. He already knows." Tsuna said with a roll of his eyes. "Here's to a prosperous life ahead of you, Masa-kun," Tsuna said as he raised his flute once more.

"And to you," Masayoshi replied and did the same before the two of them downed their champagne.

The two were about to make new conversations when they heard a familiar commotion inside the ballroom. No one needed to guess if the root cause of the ruckus were either the ex or the current guardians. Despite that, the two couldn't help but chuckle as they re-entered the ballroom to break up the fight, regardless of who started it.

…

When Tsuna returned to Japan via Fenice III (at Masayoshi's insistence), he found Asami sitting in his office, making preparations to head to Hong Kong. "I see despite being injured, you can still work." Tsuna commented as he entered his office two hours after arriving.

Asami looked back at Tsuna and said, "Shouldn't you be sleeping off the jet lag? By the way, congratulations on a successful inheritance ceremony."

"Thank you, and yes, I should have, but I needed to make sure that you're still able to move with that injury on your chest." Tsuna said as he pointed at Asami's chest, where he knew a lot of layers of bandages lay. "I can have a sun-flamed acquaintance check that over if you want.

The sour look on Asami's face was amusing. Even after years of friendship, and being involved with the Italian mafia, he was still distrustful of the usage of flames, especially when it means physical contact. "I'm fine." Asami said. "What I need to do now is to find out how to get back at Fei Long and to get Takaba back."

"Will wonders never cease." Tsuna said with a sigh. "You plan on going to Hong Kong to retrieve him, when?"

"Tomorrow." Asami replied without batting an eyelash. "Are you stopping me?"

Tsuna shook his head, "Not when you have that dead set look on your face." He replied. "Besides, I knew sooner or later, you will become attached to Takaba Akihito."

"Tsuna, this is not…" Asami started, but Tsuna beat him to it.

"This is not just a slight to your professional life. This is also a slight to your private life. I know, and I understand how you've come to actually care for Takaba Akihito. Deny it all you want, Asami Ryuuichi, but I know the truth just by looking at you." He declared with a knowing smile before turning to the door.

Asami raised a brow at his action, "Where are you going?"

"Home. As you said, I need to sleep off the jet lag. After all, someone needs to keep things here up running while you're in Hong Kong." Tsuna replied.

"If this is your plan to get a bonus, Tsunayoshi, it's working." Asami called out to him.

Before exiting, Tsuna turned back at Asami and the two shared a knowing smile, "Thank you very much!" he said and left.

As he did, at the lobby of Sion, he saw someone that he was not pleased to see at all.

"I need to see Asami-san. This is about Dracaena," a blond man insisted on the guards.

"Sorry about this, Sudou-san, but Asami-sama explicitly stated that he doesn't want to speak to anyone unless it is Tsunayoshi-san." Kirishima stated.

Sudou seemed to be angered by this. "Why?"

Tsuna decided to spare Kirishima the breath to explain why. "Because I am his right hand and will be managing things here in Japan while he's gone." He declared.

All men stood in attention as Tsuna, despite wearing casual clothing in the afternoon, went down to the lobby in a swift fashion—a skill he learned from Reborn.

"Sawada-san. I thought you were in Italy." Sudou said, trying to conceal his distaste.

To a normal person, his concealment might have worked, but to Tsuna, who has learned almost everything about body language, coupled by his hyper intuition, it was child's play. "I just arrived two hours ago. I have just spoken to Ryuuichi-san," Tsuna didn't also miss the slight gritting of teeth. It was Tsuna's intention to rile him up, as out of all Asami's employees and colleagues, it was only Tsuna who has the privilege of calling their boss by his first name. "And he said that he would be leaving the country for a while, leaving me in charge starting tomorrow."

"Leaving the country?" Sudou repeated.

"Is your hearing obstructed, Sudou? Yes. He's leaving the country. If you reason to want to speak to the boss is about Dracaena, you can tell me tomorrow." Tsuna said coldly, not liking the fact that he was prying into Asami's private matters as if he should be in the know—especially someone like him who seems to be working on something behind their backs. Brushing past Sudou, he left the lobby, but not before noticing the look of contempt made by Sudou. He smiled in satisfaction.

A rat does not deserve Tsuna's time, and by extension, Asami's time.

…

"He got away before you brought him here?" Tsuna complained, coffee in hand, now wide awake despite only having slept for a good four hours. Surprise night club inspections tend to mess with your internal clock. "And here I am, wanting to make myself known to him, and he goes off somewhere."

"I told him that I wanted to bring him somewhere before we landed. I told him someone wanted to meet him after we got back from our vacation." Asami stated, making himself comfortable at his couch. "I did expect him to bolt as soon as the plane hit pavement though."

"Which reminds me that was a vacation that you took on the pre-tense of recovering from your wounds." Tsuna grunted. "And I thought it would only take you a week to get back, it turns out it took you two and a half weeks, so I had to meet up with our clients in your stead…" he said with a groan.

"I thought you liked stepping in while I was gone," Asami said.

Tsuna raised a brow at him, "Make no mistake, I'm doing this for my substantial bonus."

"You'll get it, don't worry." Asami agreed. "After all, doing my job takes a lot on anyone, even you, so thanks."

"Uh huh, I'll welcome your thanks when I get my bonus." Tsuna muttered and downed the rest of his coffee. "By the way, you better update me on your interaction with your photographer. I don't want to discover that the next time you talk about him, you two are already living together." He joked. At least, it started at that, until Tsuna looked at Asami's thoughtful look.

"Not a bad idea." The other man agreed.

"Ryuuichi-san! That was a joke!" Tsuna chided. "You better not clear out his apartment and force him into freeloading in your place."

It seemed, his warning was going the wrong way, "Again, not a bad idea. He once refused me buying him an apartment, so I guess forced cohabitation is the key."

By now, Tsuna had all but given up. "Kudos to Kirishima-san and his team for complying with your every whim…" he commented. "So, I wager I have to plan on meeting your beau myself, since your plans in doing so always ends up with him escaping before you could even do so."

"Feel free to go see him at your earliest convenience." Asami insisted.

Tsuna was surprised that Asami was allowing him to do anything to get to know his widely rumored 'pet' as the others in their professional circle put it. He can thank Fei Long for that. "If I do meet him later, don't blame me if I tell him to keep away from you after this." He muttered as he leaned on the kitchen island as he sipped his coffee.

"If anything, I'd be surprised if he actually listens to you." Asami stated. "You seem to give me a lot of freedom on this."

It was true, as much as Tsuna hated to admit. The boy had no intention of ever mingling with Asami in the first place, unlike the other people who kept flocking his boss every single day. This was a private matter, an issue that is outside of the business. Asami was asking him to help him deal with Akihito as a part of his private life. It made him want to grin smugly at a certain manager who has had the hots for Asami but could never catch said man's attention.

"That boy. He's not involved in any of our dealings aside from being too free-willed to actually mindlessly go into things like this. You brought him into your private life, so the only concern I will ever give about this is not as your right hand, but as your friend who has stuck by you since high school." Tsuna replied. "Besides, I'll end up as a shoulder to cry on soon enough when you two have arguments. Better me than anyone else who would try to steal him away from you."

"True. Be sure that your hitman boyfriend will not kill him the moment he realizes that another person is beside you and being comforted."

Tsuna's face scrunched up at the thought, "Hearing you say that has a different meaning." He joked.

"Don't take me for a pervert." Asami said with an annoyed frown.

This time, it was Tsuna's turn to smirk, "I'll stop taking you for one if you get rid of your 'equipment' in your secret room."

"It's not like you didn't enjoy using it before. The hitman actually shone the morning after you two borrowed the stuff." Asami grinned at the sight of Tsuna turning beet red.

"RYUUICHI-SAN!" Tsuna screamed, followed by the sound of breaking porcelain mugs. Tsuna had to go shopping for new ones later that afternoon.

…

Meeting Takaba Akihito didn't take any planning at all, as Asami had told him once when Tsuna had questioned him about seeing the photographer too often for comfort prior to the Hong Kong debacle. Takaba Akihito would just spring up out of the blue, completely taking you off guard no matter what and where you are.

He was enjoying his day off shopping for groceries when he saw Akihito running from a group of burly men. Tsuna concluded that it was probably a group that the photographer was tailing, and the said group has caught him in the process, but one look from the men made him realize something. They were security from Sion.

He sighed. He pitied these lugs who got saddled with the legwork, and he didn't blame them if they didn't know the photographer was connected to their absolute boss.

As Akihito ran, Tsuna found himself intercepting him and grabbing him by the arm. "Whoa there." He said, is iron grip loosening to ensure the blond that he meant no harm. "Careful, you might run into someone dangerous one of these days." He joked.

Akihito, who was now in panic that he can't get away from him in fear of offending him or hurting him, looked at him pleadingly. "Can you let go of me? I'm in a bit of a chase…" he excused.

Tsuna turned to the approaching Sion security. "Oh, you mean them? Well then, let's fix that, shall we?" Tsuna asked as he put himself between Akihito and his pursuers, still not letting go of the other man's arm.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" Akihito asked in a panic.

Not minding on giving a reply, Tsuna locked his gaze at the suit-clad men and held up his hand in a sign to stop. "What is going on here?"

The men, upon registering in their heads that he was the right hand of their boss, instantly stopped and stiffened. "S-S-Sawada-sama!"

"Sion security, correct?" Tsuna asked, taking note of the flabbergasted look Akihito made at the corner of his eye.

"Yes." One of them replied. "This man has been found lurking around Sion property taking photos of some of our clients before they entered the premises. We were instructed to confiscate his camera and delete them." He stated.

Tsuna turned and eyed the photographer. He must be on to something. A _specific_ something. He inwardly smiled at the situation. "No worries. I got him. Go back to the club and tell the manager that he's been taken care of." He instructed them.

"B-But…" one of them tried to protest.

Not wanting his orders disobeyed, he gave them a sharp glare. "Anything else he asks, you tell him nothing. Remember who writes your paychecks. I will know." He warned them in a nice way that it sent shivers down their spines.

"A-As you wish, Sawada-sama." They replied and excused themselves.

When they were gone, Tsuna looked back at Akihito, releasing his hold on him. "You need to be more careful. We hire security that has good noses attached to them. Don't get caught too much. It's troublesome especially to Ryuuichi-san if you get caught in the crossfire."

The dumbfounded look Akihito gave him was golden. "W-W-W-Wha…?!"

Tsuna chuckled as he motioned his head at a nearby café. "Why don't we talk while you accompany me back to my place? It's just below his, so we'd go the same way anyways." He said as he handed him one of the heavy bags. "As thanks for me saving you from those guys, help me with my groceries."

The photographer didn't have the chance to protest, or have the heart to even. He was simply drawn by Tsuna as they walked towards his flat in silence.

When they got to their building, Tsuna led him to the level just below Asami's penthouse, where he lived directly below him with the same size and layout.

"Whoa…" Akihito muttered as he looked at the homier atmosphere in Tsuna's place. The furniture were mostly high-class Italian furniture, as if someone brought an Italian suite right into the place.

Tsuna chuckled, "A far cry from Ryuuichi-san's minimalistic and modern interior, right?" Tsuna mused as he led them to his kitchen—which was admittedly larger than what Asami had right above them. Akihito was over the moon at the extra kitchen room.

Finding his words again, he spoke as he laid down the groceries, "Um…thank you for saving me from those guys…"

"No problem. Those guys can't really say no to me, unless they want to lose their jobs. I write their paychecks on behalf of Ryuuichi-san after all." He said in amusement.

"Who…sorry, but who are you? And how do you know me? Wait, a better question, how do you know Asami?" Tsuna felt him tense at the last question, as if every time he asks that to a person, it was usually him not getting a good answer.

Tsuna chuckled as he straightened up, "Where are my manners? Sorry. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I'm Ryuuichi-san's common sense." He introduced.

"You work for Asami?!" Akihito exclaimed as he took a step back, which Tsuna didn't blame him for. It was rare for his friend to have reasonable employees, barring Kirishima and a select few in his security.

"Sadly, yes. But we were friends first, so you can rest assured that I'm not being paid to keep an eye on you." Tsuna shared. "Relax, I'm not going to nag you about sniffing into his businesses. Your work is a photographer, and I don't blame you if you tend to stumble on his deals. A lot of messy and tabloid-worthy things happen there after all."

Akihito huffed in annoyance. "I know. Ninety percent of my assignments always tends to involve him it's annoying."

"And yet, you stayed." Tsuna chuckled. "But come on, enough about Ryuuichi-san, I want to know more about you and your assignments! Being a photographer must be fun!"

And on that day, the two had shared a lot of interests, including, trashing Asami with food and drinks at their side.

…

"Well, you picked them right. Akihito-kun is very charming." Tsuna said out of the blue when he entered Asami's office the next day.

Asami didn't look up from his work, "So you've met. I suppose that's why he came back home late yesterday and told me he had a meeting with my 'common sense' as he put it?" he questioned.

Tsuna chuckled, "We had a blast roasting you. Don't worry. I didn't include your flaws that he didn't know."

"And that is not much." Asami muttered back.

The other man was a bit surprised at his reply. _'He really is very much attached to the kid…'_ he thought. For Akihito to know almost everything about his flaws as a man, it really spoke volumes on how he had grown to care for the young photographer. It was almost like he was…

Tsuna shook his head at the notion, not wanting to think ahead. "So, what happened with Sudou?" he asked seriously.

Taking cue about the ending of their banter, Asami replied. "Not good. Sudou screwed up and started dealing with dangerous people behind our backs, and they are a group who would do anything to complete the trade…" Tsuna noticed the tightening of Asami's grip on his paperwork. It was not good. Asami was mad.

"What are you planning to do about it?" Tsuna dared ask.

"I'll have him removed from controlling what he had damaged, that's what." He declared. "For now, we need more information on the screw-up and how that politician that Akihito caught wandering around with women is involved in this."

Tsuna nodded. "Say no more. I have the necessary contacts for that." He declared. "I'll just need a few days to do it. Give me a few days. I'll take the next flight out of Japan." he declared.

"Don't think this will not come out of your paycheck." Asami replied.

"Of course not. This will come out of the business trip expenses." Tsuna replied nonchalantly.

A small frown marred Asami's face, but a sense of softness was in them. "Remind me again why I have to rely on you?"

The other man simply chuckled as he made his way out of the office. "Because I'm your best weapon~!"

He said as the door to his office closed, and from the looks of things, Tsuna was using his phone to book the next flight to who knows where he will get the information he needed.

Sometimes, having an ex-Mafia Don as his friend and closest confidante had its perks.

 **TBC**

 **Hey guys! You might have noticed a certain Many Verses of Tsuna disappeared, and I admit I did erase it due to reasons.**

 **So now I have it replaced with Tsuna as Asami's right hand man!**

 **This is set in the Finder Series verse, and I really loved the connection the mafia and the yakuza creates, and I just thought, if Tsuna can't lead, then he can assist someone who leads.**

 **Don't worry, I'll hash out the plot holes and how they met soon enough.**

 **See you next chapter~!**

 **-Cathy Rin**


	2. Pacify

**Real life. A very, very,** _ **very**_ **troublesome thing that you cannot avoid.**

 **Sorry for the long hiatus. Work was stressful and I had absolutely NO REST for weeks due to stress at work, home and debts. The life of a new adult.**

 **So~! Enough about my personal life, here's the second chapter! I planned to have this end in just two chapters and here it is! This is my own version of the end of the Pray in the Abyss arc, and honestly, I only read as far as when Asami was attacked at his base when Fei Long followed him. (If you don't know what I mean, read the manga until that point. I will not be responsible for anyone unknowingly reading this and get spoiled of the Finder Series). Of course, as I loathe rehashing too much, there will be manga time skips.**

 **FINAL WARNING: SPOILER ALERT FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT READ THE FINDER SERIES UNTIL CHAPTER 57 AKA PRAY IN THE ABYSS 22**

 **Chapter 2 Pacify**

Tsuna frowned as he looked at the reports he received from Gokudera. From what they found out from all the digging regarding how Sudou messed-up, something went terribly wrong on his end. All in all, Tsuna thought him stupid. Stupid for dealing with dangerous people that even he and Asami would never trade with due to their unsavory reputation that even they are disgusted with.

" _If I may be so blunt, he's stupid."_ Gokudera said from Tsuna's laptop screen, glasses dangling from the bridge of his nose. _"I thought that with people working closely to Asami some of them would grow a brain, but it turns out, their greed grows instead."_

Tsuna chuckled, "Sudou rubbed me the wrong way from the beginning. Had it not been the case _I_ wouldn't have caught him." Tsuna admitted a bit proudly. He was considered as a good Profiler, or HR Expert, Asami jokingly calls him most of the time, and it was not too far from the truth. With Tsuna's intuition, it was easy for him to tell who he could trust right off the bat and those whom he needed watching over along the way. For Sudou's case, however, Tsuna was just waiting for him to mess up, and mess up he did.

Honestly, unrequited love towards his friend tends to make even the slyest of man screw up, spectacularly, might he add.

Gokudera muttered something under his breath, _"Well, after this, he won't be able to crawl back to Asami's fold, that's for sure." He stated. "By the way, Tenth—"_

"Hayato, what have we agreed on after the ceremony?" he asked in a sing-song teasing voice.

A bit embarrassed at the slip-up, he coughed _, "Sorry, Tsuna-san, as I was saying, have you spoken to Alina yet regarding the snitch?"_ he wondered.

"Ah, you mean Arbitov? Yes. She's already given me the coordinates of the location of her insufferable ex-fiancé."

Tsuna chuckled at Gokudera's stunned but relieved face. Even back then, the other male had held a strong admiration towards the Giegue boss' younger sister to the point that it sometimes made Yamamoto jealous. After all, she and Gokudera attended formal events for their own families since childhood, and it didn't help that Gokudera had already been a fan of her famiglia in general. Alina Guiegevna was like another sister to him.

" _How long?"_ Gokudera wondered.

"Approximately three months ago. She wasn't happy that he kept making eyes at Liu Fei Long during his cruise trip. I believe the cruise was the same one where Akihito-kun was held captive right after Masa-kun's Inheritance Ceremony. He was also the one responsible why the exchange between Ryuichi-san and Fei Long went downhill." Tsuna shared.

" _Ah, I remember. Giegue women don't like their men and women looking at other people_." Gokudera said and pursed his lips in deep thought. " _Well. Alina was bound to end it sooner or later the moment she finds out he harmed your health."_

A soft laugh escaped Tsuna as he turned back to his phone to read a message. From the small twitch of his lips, Gokudera knew that Tsuna got good news. "I'm meeting with Grigori later today after I meet one of my contacts from Dino-san regarding the person Sudou is transacting with, and I bet that Arbitov might be one of the people who wants the deal to go smoothly. Or as smoothly as it can, anyway."

" _Good luck then, Tsuna-san."_

As soon as he ended the call, his phone rang. He looked to see the caller ID and found out that it was Akihito. "Ah. It took him a while to put the pieces together…" Tsuna said with a smile as he picked up. "Hello Akihito-kun." He greeted.

Akihito looked relieved to hear from him. _"Tsuna-san. I thought you would never pick up when Asami told me you went out of the country."_

" _Be it on land, water or sky, I'm pretty much contactable, or else, a lot of people would do the honors of turning the world upside-down to find me safe."_ He half-joked. He really didn't want to explain to Akihito as to who would be looking for him all over the world though. Some things are better left unsaid.

He seemed to take it as a full joke though. _"Yeah. Can't have Asami's common sense away from him for too long."_ He muttered.

At that point, Tsuna decided to mess with him. "Ah, but his heart can never be taken away from him."

" _Ew."_

"You two are amusing as usual." Tsuna complimented. "So, what happened to you? Ryuichi-san contacted me the other day saying that he couldn't see you for two and a half days."

" _Work and…stuff…"_ the older man did not miss the small pause that the photographer did when he answered.

"Akihito-kun, is there something that is bothering you?" Tsuna wondered. When the line went silent still, Tsuna took it as his cue to continue. "I did tell you, being in his personal life could get you entangled with his professional one, but then, you did it in reverse order. I knew sooner or later you would feel the backlash. Talk to me."

There was a long pause on the other line that Tsuna thought that Akihito left him hanging on the phone, but that would be bad for both him and his phone bill. _"Tsuna-san…when you first met Asami...were there a lot of people vying for his attention long before he became a big shot and got close to him as I am to him now?"_

Tsuna leaned on is chair, predicting that this will be a long call. "Well, I've known him even before he became a big shot. We were sixteen precisely." He shared. "We were roommates and study partners. He helped me get through school for seven years." From the small grunt that the younger man elicited on the other line, Tsuna knew that was not what he was asking for.

"You want to ask what kind of people were connected to him in a romantic sense, huh?"

When he heard Akihito stiffen with a small grunt, he knew he hit the jackpot.

" _I don't care about the people he has been in a relationship with. I'm just wondering why all of them are fighting like cats and dogs for him."_ he excused.

Humming softly, Tsuna turned his eyes on the plane window. "Well, he has the looks, money and power. The essentials of being one of the most powerful men. Anyone will be attracted to him." Tsuna started. "Many had shared his bed once and never got back. I can only count on one hand who did, and it was not because of the qualities mentioned." he muttered the last part, but it was loud enough for Akihito to hear.

" _Really? Who?"_

"One of them is you. The other one...well." Tsuna replied. "So, what are you going to do now? I heard Kuroda met you already."

Akihito sighed. _"He told me to stay away from him because of his connections. Even Sudou…"_

Tsuna raised a brow. How did he come to meet Sudou? "You met the manager of Dracaena?"

" _Ah. Yeah. I met him when I was tailing someone who went to the club. Didn't realize even Asami owned the club."_ he excused, but Tsuna can sense that there was something he was not telling about his encounter with Sudou, but he let it slide. Akihito can keep as many secrets as he can keep.

"Be careful. Ryuichi-san told me about your current assignment getting tangled up with ours, and this is no light matter either." He warned him.

Akihito grunted. _"Even you, Tsuna-san?"_

"Haha, did Asami's acquaintances tell you the same things? Wow. They must be so concerned about Asami's reputation not being tarnished too much because they might also get exposed if he falls. It's hilarious to watch." He mused. "That aside, you really need to be careful. We're dealing with darker people worse than the Chinese Mafia."

" _You seem to know about a lot of things in the mafia world, don't you, Tsuna-san? How did the two of you get along in high school anyways?"_ Akihito started to question.

Okay, the train of the conversation was getting dangerous. Tsuna knew he had to change courses. "All in due time, Akihito-kun. Now, what say you and I hang out when I get back? Anything you want from Rome?"

" _Eh? What? Tsuna-san are you seriously flying to Europe at this time?"_ Akihito asked incredulously. _"Is Asami's influence this big for you to head there?"_

"Oh no," Tsuna denied. "Believe me, there are bigger fishes than Ryuichi-san in Europe, but that's not the point. I'm just meeting old friends while working. They tend to have more networking powers than me. "

A mock gasp went through the other line. _"Do my ears deceive me? Someone is better at networking than you?"_ he teased.

"Hey, they had the connections first. When I get one's favor, the rest who has his soon follows. It's all on how you utilize a chain reaction."

Akihito chuckled on the other line but then stopped suddenly. _"Well, whatever you're doing for Asami, I'll leave you to it. I'll see you in a few days then?"_

"I'll be back before the two of you know it." Tsuna promised.

…

 **Masayoshi's Office, Vongola Castle**

Reborn's mood was bad, Masayoshi can sense it from a mile away. He knew that his External Adviser would be this way when Tsuna had called Masayoshi for a favor of picking up his jet for him that he left behind when he left for Japan a few weeks before.

Point is, it has been a while since he had used his personal jet, and all of the reasons would be was to assist Asami Ryuichi in any way he can.

Masayoshi knew the relationship between his older brother and his long-time non-Vongola friend didn't start and end with them as simple friends. Oh no. There was definitely a reason why Reborn was sulking. After all, Masayoshi has seen everything with his own eyes right from the start.

Sighing, he stared at Reborn who was still mulling on his laptop, barging into his office for some reason. That was a sign that Masayoshi knew the meaning of well enough.

"Tsuna-nii is on your mind, is he?" Masayoshi asked. When the man turned to look at him, he continued, "Or rather, you're thinking about him going above and beyond for Ryu-san. Again." Masayoshi knew that his familiarity with the yakuza boss ticks his tutor off more, but he had to face them once in a while. Masayoshi vowed all those years ago that he would never live _that_ incident down because it brought such guilt in them it was deliciously amusing.

Asami had called it his brother complex, but he was not complaining at all. He loved riling people up, especially if the target was Reborn.

If Masayoshi was honest with himself, he was glad that Reborn and Tsuna had worked out, but he still wonders what would have been the outcome had Tsuna and Asami had continued on being together.

"Stop with those thoughts Masa-boke or _I swear_ you will be meeting Leon as a gun pressed between your eyes." Reborn warned him.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Masayoshi asked the hitman.

Reborn frowned, "You're wearing the 'I wish my brother dated his best friend still, instead of this Spartan Bastard' face." he pointed out.

"When have I ever called you a 'Spartan Bastard' as you say?" Masayoshi asked, making quote signs with his hands as he went. He knows that he never called him that when he was in the vicinity. Even then, Masayoshi only calls him that when he is angry at the hitman that usually stemmed from something that happened between him and Tsuna.

"On your head, and when you vent to Tsuna when you didn't notice I was there." Reborn retorted calmly.

Masayoshi scrunched his nose and shrugged. Well, there was no escaping that fact. "Back then, sometimes I wonder what Nii-san saw in you to forgive you. I was turning five at that time but still I had a brain." He reminded him. "Well, not like I would gain anything from wishing, now that Ryu-san has that photographer. Besides, you should be over it by now, Reborn. They were years ago." He reasoned with a bit of teasing in his voice. "But even after that, they were very, very close."

"You were the one who brought it up." Reborn stated.

"Did not. You set the mood and the topic first." Masayoshi retorted.

Reborn rubbed his temples, thinking to himself that he might have gone too soft with this brat. "Remind me why I haven't killed you yet?"

"Because Tsuna-nii will kill you in my honor and there will be a manhunt for your head because of eliminating the Vongola Eleventh?"

"You're lucky your brother loves you, Masa-boke." Was Reborn's reply as he ignored the grin on his face, knowing that the little brat won.

…

"So you haven't told him yet." Tsuna mused as he looked at Asami via video conference. He was lounging at his hotel room in Rome, having just arrived from a meeting with his contacts in Rome, and a normal dinner with Kozato Enma and some of his guardians at a nearby family diner wearing street clothes.

Asami looked away from the camera a bit, blowing off smoke from his cigarette. He never got the luxury of smoking when Tsuna is in his presence, and now he is taking advantage of it. _"There is no need to bring up the past_." he stated.

"Aw come on, am I that terrible back then?" Tsuna teased.

" _You were more docile than Akihito, I'll give you that."_

There was no sense of embarrassment between the two of them, Tsuna, especially. They had known each other for too long for any of that.

Tsuna tilted his head with amusement. "I'm flattered you think that way. So, why haven't you told him? I was actually shocked when he asked me if you had any real relationships before him, you know."

" _Like I said, there is no need to dig it up, knowing he will be all moody and will seek your advice twice as much as before. Don't think I don't know you planted the idea of him rummaging through the house as cleaning and finding the 'equipment' in the secret room."_ He replied.

The younger looking man hummed. "Well, we have to disclose it sooner or later, before anyone else tells him and gets his imagination overly active. To the point that he might think you were cheating on him with me."

" _You and I both know this was kept between us and your mafia family. No one in our current circle of annoyances knows of our history, especially yours." Asami_ stated.

"Or are you just afraid that Akihito-kun will think differently of you?" he asked. When he saw his brow twitch even just an inch, Tsuna knew he hit the mark, "But then, it might actually turn into a good thing. He was always unconsciously afraid you will throw him away once you tire of him." he pointed out in a way that most of their enemies and colleagues see Asami as. "But you and I both know he's different. You valued him more than you did to me in the past."

At his statement, Asami frowned, _"Tsuna, you know it's not…"_

Tsuna held his hand up, "Let me be clear, you were wonderful, we _were_ wonderful. I'm just saying you're showing a side of you that screams 'this is the man' or something close to that." Tsuna reasoned. "That's why, Ryuichi-san, if you let him slip away due to something stupid, I won't forgive you that easily."

" _You're just saying that because Akihito riles me up most of the time."_

"Akihito-kun made you feel _normal_. That's the correct term. He makes you feel like a human being with flaws and kinks that's hard not to like." Tsuna corrected. "Just admit it. No harm in doing it."

" _Just like there was no harm in not telling your famiglia that you didn't intend to return to Italy because you wanted to support your lover since you were eighteen in his yakuza venture?"_ Asami returned.

Tsuna ticked his tongue. "It's their fault in the first place, and I still do not regret not telling them a single thing. It was amusing though, seeing their reactions when I told them I was with you."

" _It wasn't amusing to me when they barged into my office gunning for my head."_ Asami returned.

He remembered those days quite vividly. He would never forget the day when eight Mafiosi had suddenly forced their way into his office without the guards fighting and dying (he suspected that the pineapple haired man had something to do with it).

Of course, as Asami Ryuichi, he did not flinch or bend to their will in fear. After all, Tsuna was with him at that time and gave them a proper whiplashing. Now _that_ part was amusing.

"They had to react in a way. Compared to their other outbursts, the one back then was just a mild attack." Tsuna reasoned.

" _Probably because they knew that if they took it too far you would be so mad at them that they're afraid of what you might do."_

"I don't deny that possibility."

" _Good. Now, can we continue on what you reported to me half an hour ago?"_ Asami asked, silently begging to let their past rest, at least for a while.

Tsuna nodded, "Enma-kun had Adelheid-san search front and back on the ones that Sudou might have transacted with secretly since you started trusting him with some deals. We found out that he tried transacting with Russian rebels, those who are even scorned by the Russian Bratva." He said, not happy at all at what he found out. "The ones who he transacted with are part of the lower tiers of their society."

" _Lower tier? I'm guessing that's in the Vongola standards, but for us mere mortals, they're on the emerging affluent side, are they?"_ Asami guessed.

The younger man nodded. "Yes. Hayato had already found the weapons trade route. My contacts are ready when you are. We need someone there to keep an eye out for the supplies that Sudou lost."

" _I'll get to it. When…"_ Asami's sentence trailed off when they heard a familiar ringtone coming from Asami himself. _"Kuroda…? What? I'll be on my way."_ Asami said as he hung up.

Tsuna raised a brow with a worried expression. "Something bad, I take it?"

" _Sudou caught Akihito snooping and kidnapped him. I know just where they're headed."_ Asami said with venom in his voice. Tsuna knew that Sudou is in an even deeper hole right now concerning Asami. And he was supposed to be in love with the said man.

Human stupidity because of blind love. How pitiful.

"Don't let me stall you. Get to him. Kuroda might be itching to get Sudou in handcuffs to their custody." Tsuna sai with a serious tone in his voice.

"I will. I'll get in touch with you once I get Akihito out."

"I'm counting on it." Tsuna bid and cut the call.

He sighed in frustration. Sudou better pray for his life, because no one can do it for him now that he has Akihito involved in all of this.

Tsuna knew very well how Asami would act if someone dares lay a hand on the person he cherishes.

After all, he had done the same to Tsuna once upon a time.

…

Asami was mad. Livid, even. Even Tsuna was not going to be happy once they find out that not only did they attack his flat after rescuing Akihito, they also raided Tsuna's flat below them looking for him, and he suspects that they might have ruined some of Tsuna's antique furniture while looking for him.

The fortress that he has built while he lived there was broken by armed men who definitely knew what they are doing did not hesitating in eliminating anyone they saw in the premises.

As he watched Akihito get taken away by some of his men away from the hangar, he wondered where he had screwed up. Probably the day he hired Sudou when he asked Tsuna to see and give the man a chance. That was probably it, because he chose to ignore Tsuna's bad impression of him that only he managed to see.

He was going to have to re-evaluate Tsuna's words in the near future. He was getting rusty in reading Tsuna's own perception of people and he needed it fixed fast.

"Kirishima." Asami called his head of security.

"Yes, Asami-sama?"

"Get Tsuna on the phone and tell him what happened." Asami ordered as he got inside his private plane that would take him to Hong Kong.

When Kirishima joined him while holding his phone, he knew that he was already reaching Tsuna. There were mutterings from Kirishima, and a few seconds later, his bodyguard had to take his phone away from his ears.

" _THEY DID WHAT TO MY FLAT?!"_ Tsuna's voice can be heard all the way to where Asami was. That showed how mad Tsuna is that the flat that he had worked on decorating was ransacked. He didn't see the severity of the ransacking, but from what his clean-up crew could tell, the place was a mess. He hopes nothing was purposely smashed or broken, or else Sawada Tsunayoshi would have every right to annihilate the culprit singlehandedly.

"Sawada-san, calm down please…" Kirishima tried to calm his second boss and tried to explain the situation.

Judging from the fact that he could no longer hear Tsuna screaming, Kirishima was doing well in placating Tsuna and to explain to him what happened in full detail. "Yes, Asami-sama and Takaba-san are fine. No. Asami-sama sent him to…yes…yes, I understand but…I understand." Kirishima then took a glance at him.

He knew what that meant. "Hand me the phone." He said, knowing there was no fighting this. Kirishima complied and Asami was left to fend for himself. "You're upset about me sending him away?" he asked without any more preamble.

" _I am, but you're also right. No need to drag Akihito-kun into this, but he might rebel. He was led to this because of his assignment."_ Tsuna said, calmer compared to a few minutes ago. _"I'll also send someone to keep an eye on him. Someone he wouldn't see and would save him when he does something reckless."_ He suggested.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Tsuna." Asami thanked him.

" _Oh don't thank me yet. As soon as I find the one responsible for my flat, I will not hesitate to ruin them."_ Tsuna promised. _"What's your ETA in Hong Kong?"_

"In less than five hours, though I need to keep a low profile. See you at the safe house?"

" _Definitely."_

…

" _Why am I the one assigned to watch over him?"_ Kusakabe wondered as Tsuna communicated with the other man via phone.

"Because Hibari-san lent you to me, and it would be good for you to be home once in a while, Kusakabe-san," Tsuna said with a smile. "It would assure me that Akihito-kun is safe and sound under your watch." He told him.

Kusakabe sighed. _"I guess I do need to head there as soon as I can. Do you have any specific instructions with retrieving Takaba Akihito?"_

Tsuna shook his head, "No specific instructions but to keep him as distanced to Ryuuichi-san's enemies as he could be, and to keep him there. Don't let him out of town if you could help it. I'm sure we could give him that environment while still having updates about Asami. As of now, only we can provide that kind of thing to him. Remember, Kusakabe-san, he's an idiot."

" _Which one?"_ Kusakabe wondered jokingly.

"Well, who knows?" Tsuna said. "Give me all updates regarding him, would you? I already sent word at the temple that you would be keeping an eye out for him, and I gave them your photo to make sure they know who they will trust Akihito-san to. You can't be too careful." He advised.

"Will do, Sawada-san." Kusakabe assured and ended the call.

Tsuna sighed. Now it was time for him to meet up with Asami and fix the problem. But for now…he needs a little detour.

…

Akihito was used to being dragged around the place, be it because of work, and more recently, by Asami, especially a few months back when he was rescued from Fei Long and that Russian bastard who is now swimming with the fishes.

But being dragged to a small town under Tsuna's orders? That was new.

He knew the man was from a small town called Namimori, where most people were 'ignorant people who do not care for others unless it concerns or benefits their public image' as Asami had put it the last time the three of them had dinner together in Tsuna's flat because they wanted to try a new dish and his kitchen was bigger.

So if anything, it was the safest place for him for now.

He just hopes it would end soon before he is found.

…

Fei Long rarely feared people in his world. He does not fear Asami. He desired him and respected him as a man of power, but not fear. That was never an option in their dark world. If you even show a tiny hint of fear, rest assured, the people around you would use it to further their own gains. He knew the tricks of the trade.

But if there was one person that he honestly feared, it was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

A man that is deeply rooted into Asami's life, the man was an enigma to all of them. With connections that stemmed the deepest parts of the mafia world, there are a lot of things that the man can do that he has not shown in the course of a decade since he has heard of him. Working beside Asami with no hint of betrayal or greed in his eyes, the man was thought to be too innocent for his own good—to the untrained eye, that is.

The man was gentle in his ways but ruthless when provoked. Especially when the people that he holds close was compromised. Once, a group connected to the Chinese Triad had been annihilated by him once when they kidnapped a Chinese teenager under his watch a few years back, and not only did he do it single-handedly, he had also ended any possible business transactions they can have with others. No one dared to go against him.

Even when Asami had been rescued in Hong Kong seven years ago, it was Tsunayoshi who met him on the tarmac worrying over him like a lover. Jealousy had crept into Fei Long at that time. How could Asami choose someone so subordinate of others? He deserved someone who can fight alongside him and hold his ground, never to be a burden to the man. But that was just what Tsunayoshi is to Asami. He was his closest confidante, a man who can provide Asami with everything that he needed be it in the business or in their personal lives. When one looks at them together, it would look like they were intruding on an intimate moment.

Though Asami had pointed out once in a casual meeting on one of their acquaintances' parties that he holds no romantic feelings for Tsunayoshi at the moment, he was keen to observe that there _was_ a romantic relationship between them once upon a time.

He had tagged Tsunayoshi as a fool back then. Who would win Asami's heart and let him go that easily? No one in their right mind would do that, for Asami was undoubtedly a good catch when it comes to the Asian Mafia society.

So when he had approached Asami regarding Tsunayoshi once he met him in his safe house in Hong Kong, and after putting the subject of Takaba Akihito to rest for a while, he didn't hesitate to ask. "Don't tell me you have also hidden away your secretary from all of this." He inquired.

He received a snort in return. "This is Tsunayoshi we are talking about. He is working in the background efficiently, as always. Without him, I wouldn't have made it here in secret, nor would I capture one of these worms in the first place." He stated.

"You know, your trust in this man is too much. Even I do not do that to my inner circle. What if someone captures him and forces him to spill everything that you had worked for?"

He expected a glare or an uninterested stare as a reply from the man. Instead, all he received was a soft chuckle, as if what he said was a joke. Raising a brow at him, silently asking for an explanation to his reaction, Asami answered, "He might be just my right hand man, but make no mistake, Sawada Tsunayoshi is more dangerous when harmed." He started and stared at his eyes with amusement. "You wouldn't want the Italian mafia to discover that you wanted to endanger one of their most iconic men, don't you?"

Italian Mafia.

One of the most dangerous mafia families in the underground. Sawada Tsunayoshi is one of them?

"I'm afraid I do not follow. What does Sawada have holding above the heads of the Italian mafia?" Fei Long inquired.

"Does the name 'Vongola' mean anything to you?" Asami wondered.

Fei Long didn't need to have it researched. He has heard of the most powerful mafia family in the world. Going on for eleven generations, they were one of the most influential families out there. Even their thugs are more disciplined than any normal families. Last he had heard, a few months back, the eleventh generation had taken over from the tenth, which was a phenomenal event, as it was rare to pass on a title to the next generation without the previous perishing first.

"What connections does he have over the Vongola then?" Fei Long inquired.

Asami shook his head in amusement, "Your curiosity can be fed once you get your men into gear in finding out the name of the boss, but I'll give you a hint. Since the bosses of the Vongola must always be the relative of the previous ones, you can tell yourself." He started. "The current boss of the Vongola Famiglia is a teenager named Sawada Masayoshi."

Sawada Masayoshi. The Sky Reaper.

Fei Long didn't dare make a connection with Tsunayoshi with the name, thinking it absurd. There are a lot of Japanese men with the last name of 'Sawada' and thinking of the man as anything more than a right hand of Asami was an easy thing to swallow.

But the young man, who had annihilated families since he was fourteen being related to Tsunayoshi was close to absurd.

"You're pulling my leg."

"You can choose to believe me or not, but at least I had given you a hint." Asami said, as if he had known that this would be his reaction from the start.

Fei Long inwardly sighed. This was going to be a lot to take in.

…

"I'm not asking, Arbitov. I'm _ordering you_ to hand me Sudou." Tsuna stressed as he stared at Arbitov with cold eyes that Mikhail wanted to just bolt up and run from him. On his feet lay Sakazaki on his stomach, hands tied in chains and Tsuna's right foot on his head. On Tsuna's hands were his twin guns that he reserved in dealing with troublesome people. He didn't deem it necessary to use his gloves on them. They were too filthy to even let them set their eyes on them.

"Sawada, please, I am not involved with the rebels of my country in whatever deal Sudou has made with them." He tried to placate the man. There was something in the man's eyes that warned him that should he be disobeyed, doom would meet him in the afterlife. He knew that whatever aura he exuded right now, it was downright accurate, as he had gone past his security with his own squadron of men who are more than qualified to take them down.

Tsuna simply raised a brow at him, "Really? Then why bring Sudou into your lair, Arbitov? You know that Ryuichi-san is intent on getting all the information that he has on him. The timing of the attack on his flat and the escape of Sudou from the hospital is just too damn convenient, don't you think?" he asked and pressed his foot further down on Sakazaki's head that the man groaned in pain. "And from what I gather from the security footage, this man right here is responsible in stowing him away. Now I wonder, what kind of deal are you going to benefit from in getting Sudou and the armaments that he had promised those rebels?" he wondered. "And for Sakazaki and that politician to be involved…my, my, what a mess he had made."

"You do not understand that Russian Bratva like I do, Sawada. They are dangerous men and we are trying to do what we can to stop them so that it will go smoothly." Mikhail tried to reason.

Instead of Tsuna questioning him, he simply laughed as if what he had said was a joke. "Oh but I do. Preventing the chaos? Or are you preventing further loss on your end, Arbitov?" he wondered. "You know, I think this is one of the main reasons why Alina left you aside from your last escapade in Hong Kong. You're too naïve and not complex enough to think things through. That's in Giegue standards, by the way."

At the mention of Alina, Mikhail stiffened. Anger rose above his head as he remembered the woman who dumped him the moment he got off the cruise in Hong Kong after a failed retrieval of the documents that were rightfully Fei Long's. His family needed the connections from the Giegue family too much that they value it, but one slip on his end had destroyed those plans that it made his grandfather furious with him.

One word from Alina and her older brother, the Giegue Settimo, had dissolved everything the Arbitov Bratva had been planning since Mikhail had managed to make her agree in marrying him with terms in both their favors.

"You don't play fair, Sawada." Mikhail replied, reeling his anger in. One move from him and he knew that the man will not miss when he pulls the trigger aimed at his head. His men were on standby, but Tsuna's men know where they are located behind him, and they would not risk their boss being killed that way. "That is a bit too much in my personal life."

"Since when is this about playing fair? You were already not playing fair the moment you took Sudou from persecution under Asami for your own personal gains." He spat out in annoyance. "I warned you the day we met at your engagement party with Alina, Arbitov. To you, I'm only Asami Ryuuichi's glorified right hand, but I have connections that can destroy your organization when I give the word. Don't test me. Do not anger me even further or Alina ending your engagement will be the least of your worries." He warned him.

Mikhail knew that he meant it.

"Now. Give. Me. Sudou." He demanded.

There was no way out of this. He knew what he had to do to appease Sawada.

He gave up.

…

Kozato Enma sighed as he took a swig of his drink in worry. It has been hours since Tsuna had last contacted him on business matters, and he was more than happy to help. The thing was, he was a bit reluctant seeing as Tsuna is using all of his connections to benefit one man that is not even connected to the Vongola or Simon in the least.

Many would call it a waste of his talents, and should have carried on leading the Vongola until he grew old, but Tsuna's actions were different. He didn't think of it as a waste of his youth or his skills. He thought of it as something to move on to after abdicating.

Many were worried when he had declared that seventeen years ago, when he had stated that he does not intend to lead the Vongola in the future now that he had lost his Flames.

It was a painful story to recall, as Enma had learned, and none were in so much pain than Tsuna. In the course of twenty-four hours, he had lost a majority of the power he held that can only manage at a level that of the Vongola Settimo of the past.

But instead of carrying on to lead them, he had passed it on to Masayoshi, who had inherited his flames, and his will.

He had Sawada Iemitsu to blame.

Had he not taken Masayoshi, none of it would have happened.

But it had, and the one who paid the biggest price was Tsuna himself. And the man never regretted paying that price. He had only wished it could have gone better.

"The Arbitov Bratva should be running with their tails between their legs right about now." Adelheid informed him as he tapped on his head.

Enma smirked, "I wouldn't expect anything less. And the Cavallone Decimo had provided him enough men to help him."

"I do not understand his loyalty to Asami Ryuichi. If I were him, I'd be careful." Adelheid stated, joining him in staring at their family playing in the garden. Enma's eyes trailed at ten year-old Kozato Mamiko who was playing with her friends and family members.

"If anyone knows Asami inside out, it would be Tsuna. You know he does not trust those who are unworthy, and Asami has been proving time and again that he is worth his trust and his loyalty." Enma returned. "Even when they had broken their romance off, they are still good friends who support each other, and him, especially. It's amusing seeing Reborn's jealousy running amok when he is present." He added.

Adelheid had to snort at the memory of that certain incident. When Asami had been first introduced to them as Tsuna's boyfriend, all hell broke loose. It would have been fine if they knew Asami from the start, but he was a part of Tsuna that none of his friends involved with the mafia had been privy of because of an agreement that he had done with Timoteo when he had moved to Tokyo. He had been deemed Untouchable the moment he had set foot on Tokyo's borders, and no one knew what has been happening to him but his mother and his little brother. Even then, they don't divulge much information about his life there.

It was amusing to see the Vongola running like headless chickens when they found themselves forbidden to enter Tokyo and to look for him with the threat of excommunication from the Vongola Nono himself. The only time Tsuna was forced to get out of Tokyo was during his summer vacation, and that incident when Masayoshi was taken to Italy without his prior knowledge.

"I do understand, but we cannot help but worry. Even Gokudera does not trust him."

"Rightfully so, but you know no one can really tell Tsuna 'no' at that point. He was his anchor when all of us could not help him when he lost his flames." Enma said with a sad smile. "There are times that I wish I could have gone to comfort him, but deep down, we are not what he needed." He muttered. "And the one he needed the most at that point did nothing, and so, Asami had to pick up the pieces of his life and start anew." He explained. "He gave Tsuna the way to make his own life from scratch, and that's where he's been ever since."

"Vongola Decimo in name only and the right hand man of the most dangerous and powerful man in Japan. He calls this his happy ending?" Adelheid wondered.

Enma shook his head, "No. He calls it his new beginning."

…

The place was now a mess. Asami didn't know if he should blame the mess on Fei Long or on the Russian rebels. But he had to admit, he did hold his ground very well in annihilating the intruders, and the backup that he had gotten from Tsuna arrived on time with the man himself.

Now he stood face to face with Tsuna who had put away his guns and brushed off the dust on his suit, looking innocent in all of the chaos. Even after years of knowing Tsuna, he often wondered how he could look so blameless in a sea of chaos.

"You're late." Asami told him with a small frown.

"Sorry. Arbitov needed a bit more _persuasion_ to get him to bend to my will." He explained lightly and looked at Fei Long, "It has been a while, Liu Fei Long." He greeted.

Fei Long nodded to him in respect, having seen his performance in battle as he had been fighting by Asami's side. "It is good to see you still standing by his side."

"And I never will leave his side." Tsuna replied. "Thank you for helping out with these scuffles. My clean-up crew are on their way to get rid of the bodies and the mess." He assured the two. He then turned to look at Asami who was looking like no one managed to harm a hair on his head, "I got Akihito-kun transported to the Safe Space. An I also recovered Sudou." He told him.

Fei Long raised a brow. "That is a bit surprising. How did you manage to find him?"

"I had to pull some strings and my gun at his head. No big deal." Tsuna replied nonchalantly. "By the way, you might want to get rid of your ties with Sakazaki when we get back in Japan. He's more trouble than he's worth." He told Asami. "And the fact that he's the one who snuck out with Sudou at the hospital really irked me."

Asami frowned. There was no doubt that he had crossed paths with Akihito more than once and he did not like the fact that he had leered at him at the gym, according to one of his PIs. Now he has a reason not to do business with him anymore. "We'll do that when we get back. What happened to the rebels Sudou transacted with?"

Tsuna simply tilted his head to the side, smiling innocently. "Well~ I had a little help from Sergei for that, but the worst is contained. The Giegue sure do live up to their reputation."

"Y-You…they managed to get to them single-handedly?" Fei Long slightly stuttered, hearing a lot from the renowned assassin mafia family.

Tsuna nodded. "At first they didn't want to enter into a fight with small-fries, but I managed to convince them as a favor." He simply replied. "So, shall we get out of this dump? I don't want to bother the crew when they do the cleaning." He said as he led them out of the hideout.

That night, Fei Long found himself believing Asami that Sawada Tsunayoshi is more dangerous when harmed—an in extension, harmed those he holds close.

The evening ended with Fei Long gathering his men and ensuring that no harm would come to them if they could help it, and would even assist in getting them out of the country unbothered. That put a lot of work off Tsuna's plate, in which he had thanked the Chinese man for.

Tsuna and Asami took the next flight back to Japan, and from there, Asami headed to where Akihito was at: Namimori.

All things considered, this just another day's work for Sawada Tsunayoshi.

 **END**

 **And that's it~! If this feels a little bit rushed, sorry for that. This has been sitting on my laptop for months and work really sucked the life out of me. When I have days of, I would either use it for extra sleep and chores. Haha, boring adult thing, I know.**

 **SO~ this is the last chapter, though I am considering on making a special on the formative years of Tsuna and Asami's relationship, as you can see in this chapter, they were a thing, until Reborn manned-up and faced his feelings. Since in canon, Reborn erased his memories to cope with him becoming an Arcobaleno, there is no way in hell that he would be stable in his own feelings, and an emotional turmoil is in order.**

 **We'll see when I get the time.**

 **BTW, has any of you any tips in making RPF? I know FFN doesn't cater to it due to reasons, but I'm considering making it in AO3 or at AFF. Who knows where my whims will take me.**

 **See you guys soon!**

 **-Cathy Rin**


End file.
